


Fraternization

by The_Torturer_Writes



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Flip is a sexy beast, Police, Sex Games, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes
Summary: From this ask: Good afternoon Miss Torturer! Would it be possible to get a game of aggressive/competitive public teasing/edging to see who breaks first? With Flip, please?&+ If this is too tame, feel free to ignore lol. But I’m hormonal and feeling like something fluffy and playful! Can you please do a fun sex game with Flip? Strip poker comes to mind, but it can be anything really. I love your writing!!!
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Torturer Tuesdays





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> 2 out of 3 ain’t bad. Competitive teasing/edging? Yes. Sex game? Yes. Public? Well, I forgot about that part. So, here’s what we got. LOL I hope you enjoy.

“Fraternization between partners is prohibited, Detective.”

Flip all but bit the words out, not really meaning them. His hands wound down through your hair, palming the back of your head as you knelt in front of him with your face buried into his crotch.

It was a game you played. How lewd, how open, how obvious could you be without being caught?

Completely ignoring his comment, you bobbed up and down on his cock, slurping obscenely. You loved the taste of him, the feel of him filling your mouth so completely. He groaned, hit his head back against the wall, and pushed his hips at you greedily.

He loved it sloppy, fast, deep. And you delivered, swallowing as much of his length as you could to coax out the saliva and sucking it all back in as loud as possible. 

Just when you felt his fingers twitch, right before he tightened them so you couldn’t get away, you popped up to your feet and swatted at the end of his dick, watching it wag for only a second.

“Guess you better learn to break the rules, Detective, if you wanna finish that.”

Turning on your heels, you fled the records room as fast as you possibly could.

***

“W-what?” You twisted away from the lips at your neck, trying to not drop the phone. “No, I’m here. Go ahead.”

The voice on the other end warbled on, but every bit of your attention redirected to the middle of your body. Flip was three fingers deep in your cunt, pumping and curling, and all you could do was cling to him and pretend you were doing your job.

“Gimme that.”

He snatched the phone before you could even protest. Stuffing it down between your thighs, he angled it so that the talking end was inches away from his plundering fingers and the salacious, sticky sounds coming from between your legs. As if to punctuate the predicament you were in, he pulled those devil fingers all the way out only to shove them back in again.

A vulgar squelch lurched out of your cunt and into the receiver, and you burned with aroused embarrassment. 

His thumb grazed your clit, barely rubbing up and down, and you trembled, teetering on the edge of abandon. Biting down on your wobbly lip to keep from begging him to fuck you, you choked on your tongue when you heard the ‘Hello?! HELLO?!’

“You’re gonna have a hell of a time explaining that one, sweetness.”

***

“Fraternization is prohibited between partners, Detective.”

Balling up your shirt, you threw it at your prisoner. He was handcuffed to the chair and furiously blushing red from nose to toes. He was truly a sight to behold.

Shirt torn open. Chest heaving. Pants shoved down just enough for that beautiful dick to stand tall and proud. Fiery eyes blown nearly black with hunger.

He made your mouth water.

“Woman,” he gritted it out and jerked against the cuffs again, “I swear to God I will report you if you don't come over here and get on my dick.”

You only had a little bit during shift change; and as much as you wanted to draw this out, there just wasn’t enough time. Shimmying your jeans down your hips, you perched yourself on his flexing thighs keeping your pussy just out of reach.

“Say it first.”

He growled and nudged at your neck with his nose, rubbing his hips against you in an attempt to get his dick between your slick labia.

“Uh-uh.” You slid out to sit on the very end of his knees. “Saay iiit.”

“Goddammit. Fine, alright?” His whole upper body tensed. You could even hear the tightness in his throat when he did finally grouse out the words. “You win. Ok? You win this round. But fuck if you don’t fucking hurry…”

Before he even finished the sentence, you lined him up, sunk down fast, and hissed through the burn as he stretched you wide.

“Fuck. That’s it.” 

It was a breathy moan, and it was, by far, the best thing you’d ever heard. 

With your back to his chest, you arched and pushed your ass as far back into him as you could. His perfect cock, lodged deep, stole your breath, the very words from your tongue. All you could do was lay your head back against his shoulder and work your hips for all their worth.

Having spent the entire day teasing and edging, you forgot about everything else. You couldn’t even hear his cursing or pleasured grunts anymore.

All of your senses fixated on your cunt and the high you chased. It didn’t matter who would see you; it only mattered that when you leaned forward, you could feel him rub against your cervix. Or if you leaned back and arched, you felt the drag of him against your g-spot.

Alternating one for the other was bliss.

When you set your fingers to work at your clit, all manner of shameless sounds fell out of your open mouth. Your hips jerked faster; your pussy clenched tighter.

“Fucking hell.” He bit into your shoulder until you yelped and tossed a glare over your shoulder at him. “Unless you want an audience, shut the fuck up.”

Your fingers never stopped, and the idea of him fucking you in front of the whole squad sent you reeling. You managed to clap a hand over your mouth before a loud groan broke loose to accompany the full-body shudder.

Squeezing your eyes shut tight, you whimpered into your hand as the orgasm wiggled its way through you. Your knees drew up towards your wanton hips, and you only kept balance by fisting Flip’s hair in your free hand.

It was a toe curling, head aching, stomach flipping kind of orgasm; and when it was finally finished, you felt like you’d been hit by a truck. Your chest ached, and your eyes burned.

A nudge at your cheek drew you out of your stupor.

“Get me outta here so I can finish what you started.”

“You know…” Breathless, you shimmied off of him to the floor, “You’d win more if it wasn’t so fucking sexy to watch you get yourself off.”

He chuffed a laugh as you unlocked the cuffs. One large hand shot forward and into your hair as the other wrapped tight around his sticky, covered-with-your-cum cock. 

“Maybe.” 

He licked at your lips and sucked in a shaky breath, his fist working tight and fast. 

“Maybe I’d win more if I didn’t like you using my dick to get off so much.”


End file.
